He Knew That She Knew That He Knew
by akmdreamer
Summary: I've never done a song fic before, but I think it turned out reasonably well. CHANGED SINCE I POSTED IT! I had some ideas to make it better, and I added some things.


**Disclaimer: Clearly, I am not J.K. Rowling, as in her books, Harry remained a thick prat until somewhere around the middle sixth book. And I couldn't write a song to save my life. 'Save You' belongs to Simple Plan, and 'Invisible' belongs to Taylor Swift.**

Ginny sat at the grand piano in #12 Grimmauld Place, her fingers dancing over the keys effortlessly, her voice rising and falling, hitting each note perfectly.

**"Take a breath,**

**I pull myself together.**

**Just another step Until I reach the door.**

**You'll never know the way It tears me up inside to see you **

**(O-oh, o-oh)**

**Wish that I could tell you something **

**(O-oh, o-oh)**

**To take it all the way!**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

**And there's so many things that I want you to know.**

**I won't give up till it's over.**

**If it takes you forever, I want you to know:**

**If you fall,**

**Stumble down,**

**I'll pick you up off the ground.**

**If you lose Faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through.**

**Tell me you won't give up!**

**'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall,**

**You know,**

**I will be there for you!"**

Ginny's voice drifted through the house, and Harry's reverie was broken as it reached staircase, where he sat. Something about her voice was hypnotizing, and maybe it was his imagination, but he felt as though she was singing for - and to - him.

**"When I hear your voice,**

**It's drowning in the whispers.**

**It's just skin and bones,**

**Nothing left to take.**

**No matter what I do,**

**I can't make you feel better.**

**(O-oh, o-oh)**

**If only I could find the answers,**

**(O-oh, o-oh)**

**To help me understand. Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

**And there's so many things that I want you to know.**

**I won't give up till it's over!**

**If it takes you forever,**

**I want you to know:**

**If you fall,**

**Stumble down,**

**I'll pick you up off the ground.**

**If you lose Faith in you,**

**I'll give you strength to pull through.**

**Tell me you won't give up!**

**'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall You know.**

**I will be there for you."**

Harry stood slowly as the song ended, Ginny's fingers tracing out the last notes on the keyboard, and the begining notes of another song filled the air.

**"She don't see the way your eyes Light up when you smile.**

**She'll never see the way you stop and stare Whenever she walks by.**

**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her,**

**But you are everything to me.**

**And I just wanna show you She don't even know you.**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**

**You just see right through me,**

**But if you only knew me We could be a beautiful Miracle,**

**Unbelievable,**

**Instead of just invisible.**

Harry felt a jolt go through him, felt his stomach lurch sickeningly.

She was singing about him. The lyrics played over in his mind, and a name reverberated against his skull: _Cho. Cho. Cho._

His own reaction startled him. Why did he feel sick to his stomach? Why did it matter to him? Why was he suddenly feeling ashamed of the fact that he had been so blind as to date Cho...wait...what? Harry blinked, then frowned.

_No...he couldn't be...but..._

Harry sighed and strode upstairs, exhausted. He'd think about it later. He streched out in his bed, closed his eyes, and listened to Ginny's angelic voice directly below him in the drawing room.

**"There's a fire inside of you, **

**That can't help but shine through.**

**But she's never gonna see the light, **

**No matter what you do.**

Ginny's words were Harry's feelings unravelled in song. Cho didn't see him as Harry. _Just_ Harry. Not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, or whatever they were calling him now. (Oh, wait...they were calling him an insolent, lying, attention-seeking prat who was possibly mentally unhinged...)

To Ginny, he was simply Harry. She wasn't afraid to call him out when he was being unreasonable, calm him down when he flew into temper..._she _didn't care that he was famous. (And possibly mentally unhinged...but that was besides the point.)

He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes, listening to her voice pull thoughts from where he'd buried them deep in his mind.

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**

**And everything that we could be,**

**And I just want show you, **

**She don't even know you,**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to,**

**And you just see right through me, **

**But if you only knew me,**

**We could be a beautiful,**

**Miracle, **

**Unbelievable,**

**Instead of just invisible.**

**Like shadows in the faded light, **

**Oh, we're invisible.**

**I just wanna open your eyes, **

**And make you realize.**

**And I just want to show you, **

**She don't even know you,**

**Baby, let me love you, **

**Let me want you...**

**You just see right through me, **

**But if you only knew me,**

**We could be a beautiful, **

**Miracle, **

**Unbelievable,**

**Instead of just invisible. **

**Oh, yeah.**

**She can't see the way your eyes, **

**Light up when you smile..."**

Ginny's voice trailed off, and Harry thought he heard it break on the last word.

Suddenly, he felt terribly tactless, terribly blind, and a bit stupid. She was over the crush. She had been for a long time.

She'd simply fallen head over heals in love with him.

And he'd been _stupid_ enough to date Cho.

_Wait...I mean...WHAT?_

Harry decided that he was too tired to think about this...for the second time...closed his eyes, and proceeded to spend the rest of the night thinking about it.

"Morning Harry!" Ginny chirped as he stumbled downstairs drowsily at four-thirty the next morning.

"M-m-morning," Harry said through a yawn. "What are you doing up?" he asked, though he already knew: He'd heard her voice floating up the staircase an hour ago.

"Oh...well..." Ginny bit her lip, examining the floor. "I could ask you the same question, couldn't I?"

"Couldn't sleep." Harry hesitated. Then, "You have a beautiful voice, you know."

Ginny didn't say anything. She turned away and put two plates on the table so that they could at least eat, despite being tired.

When she turned back, she was smiling, and he knew that she knew that he knew...exactly what she'd known since her first year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: So thats it! I wanted to do something with these two songs, 'cause they fit Harry and Ginny so well. Hope you enjoyed, and please review with praise and/or constructive critisism. Critisism for the sake of being a jerk will be ignored, so don't bother. ;)**

**~PhoenixFlameGinny67**


End file.
